sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Achiga-hen episode 12
The opening "Miracle Rush" sung by StylipS The ending "Square Panic Serenade" sung by Achiga team Synopis Shiraitodai's Teru Miyanaga holds a huge lead and is continuing her renchan in the last hand of the vanguard battle. Toki, Kirame, and Kuro must work together if they want to prevent Teru from busting any one of them. Summary Going back to last 3 years in Senriyama, Sera was talking about how she wanted to do in middle school championship and going somewhere on scholarship, which lead to Toki and Ryuuka wanting following her through general admissions. After entering high school, they were briefed by the Senriyama Mahjong Coach Masae Atago who encourages the freshman to work hard in the first month (when they decide the teams) because it is not impossible for the freshman to be in the team. As a month flies, Sera makes it onto the team as an alternate, Ryuuka also ranks highly, but Toki is left on the third team. Sera and Ryuuka attempt to cheer up Toki, but she never told them that she is a bit worried that they might have less time to spend together. While cleaning the tiles late at night, as her contribution to the team (since she's not being a strong player). Sera and Ryuuka find Toki cleaning the tiles and help her, saying that it'll still be her contribution, and she realizes that no matter what happens, they are always her friends. Back to the tournament, she apologize to her team mates for breaking her promise for not using her double sight, but ends up seeing 3 turns ahead for the first time. In the waiting room, Ryuuka cries out for Toki, begging her not to do it. Unlike first and double turn ahead, the vision in triple turn ahead is shown with negative color which mostly black. Then with an exhausted look, Toki smilingly stated that she saw the future three turns entirely. Everything goes according to her vision including Teru declaring Riichi, which surprised Hanada and Kuro. Afterwards, Hanada makes her move by breaking Teru's Ippatsu which caused the champion to stare at Hanada. For the second time, Toki looks three turns ahead, but struggles to stay conscious at the table, almost taking another "flash nap" but forcing herself not to fall yet, then Toki was shocked that Kuro will make her move, this time. As Kuro's hand reaches tenpai, but in order to do so she needs to discard Dora, and decides not to, discarding the 2-bamboo, breaking her tenpai. Hanada suddenly calls a pon, scaring Kuro, who is glad that it wasn't a ron. In the Achiga waiting room, Ako asks why Kuro didn't break her tenpai by discarding a 100% safe tile (of which she had many) instead of discarding a less safe tile, but keeping iishanten. Yuu says that Kuro will always draw dora tiles. And the others realise that if she did throw out a 100% safe tile, that would break her hand more than the 2-bamboo, and that she still hasn't written herself off yet. Kuro thinks about her friends, and her mother, wondering if it's okay to discard a dora tile. She describes herself as the waiting type, and finds the courage to finally decide her own path, to move forward, and discards the dora tile, reaching tenpai. She states that even if the dora never comes back, she will always be waiting. This move shocks not only her team mates but also the champion as her winning streak on her right hand (indicated by a typhoon) went out. Hanada admire Kuro for that as she stated that this is the first time a Dora is being discard during this match/ Then the commentator wonders why the champion discard the 4 pin instead of 8 pin which will cause her the win on the dora discard. Then Sukoya, stated that after Teru's first analysis in the first east round, she decided that Kuro would never discard the dora, and also stated that people surpass your expectations. Teru draws her first tile since declaring riichi, which Toki purposely calls a pon to shift the order, thinking that normally she'd like to evade the two riichi calls, but there's someone she wants to take down a peg. Teru then draws Kuro's winning tile, and must discard it because of her riichi, ending the vanguard match. The commentator also stated that this is the first time the seen Teru deal into big hands in a long time. Sukoya says that it was two years ago where Teru played into such a big hand, and pulling on her own personal experience of players surpassing expectations, says that mistakes like these are the ones that stay with a player Her teammates rejoice with Kuro's win, and Arata recognizes that Harue is the one that Sukoya is talking about, sits back relieved. Kuro thinks that even though she has a negative point gain, she at least has a lot more points to pass on to her team mates this time, then thanks her opponents for the game. The others echo her sentiment, all saying "good game." However, Teru calls out to Toki, bringing attention to the fact that Toki is having a bit of trouble getting out of the chair. They all dote on her, and she says she's faking it before collapsing over. Ryuuka quickly rushes over to her from the waiting room, distraught. The entire team rushes Toki with the paramedics to the ambulance in order to go to the hospital. With her last bit of strength, she tells Izumi to go to the second round and to do her best. Izumi tearfully accepts Toki's wishes and heads back into the playing hall. Achiga watches and Senriyama makes it to the ambulance and leaves. Then while wishing Yuu good luck, they spot Nodoka, which surprised them all because Nodoka's match is the next day. Shizuko stated that, they will make it to the final match, so Nodoka Haramura better be there to play with them. Nodoka says she can't promise that she'll be there, but she will do everything in her power to be there. Ako asks if such a brief encounter is okay, but Shizu says that it's fine like this, because they will definitely win. The sergeants make their way to the playing hall, with their team mates wishing them luck. Yoshiko, Izumi, and Yuu approach the playing table, while Sumire is already there. Outside the playing hall, Saki wonders if the vanguard match is over yet. The episode ends with Kouko announcing the beginning of the sergeant match. Trivia * In the Achiga anime, this is the only episode that contains a mahjong match to only detail one hand. * The opening narration used in early Saki episodes is used again at the end of the episode. Episodes navigation Category:Saki Achiga-hen episodes Category:Episodes